bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Malachite Pike Drevas
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30696 |no = 1184 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 136 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = Drevas became the biggest challenge for the gods after he defeated disciple after disciple. Though his powers grew to such an extent that average gods were no match for him, he would ultimately have to concede to the Holy Emperor. However, thinking Drevas's powers would go to waste if taken from him, the Holy Emperor sealed his soul into a pike instead, shortly ridding himself of it. Legend has it that the pike's voice then began reaching out to others across the land, hoping to finally dispel its loneliness. |summon = I heard a voice... A voice that transcended time... I want to meet that person... |fusion = Thank you... I finally understand gratitude... I guess it's a feeling that comes naturally... |evolution = Did I hate my solitude? Did you help me to get over it? Can you and I become friends? | hp_base = 5138 |atk_base = 2083 |def_base = 1947 |rec_base = 1639 | hp_lord = 6821 |atk_lord = 2624 |def_lord = 2487 |rec_lord = 2100 | hp_anima = 7713 |rec_anima = 1862 |atk_breaker = 2862 |def_breaker = 2249 |def_guardian = 2725 |rec_oracle = 2338 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |atk_guardian = 2386 | hp_oracle = 5928 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Eternal Blazing Nature |lsdescription = Negates all status ailments, 30% boost to max HP, Def & 15% damage reduction from Fire, Earth types |lstype = Hit Points/Defense |bb = Mistral Jade |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, negates status ailments and random status ailment counter when attacked for 3 turns & slight damage reduction from Water, Thunder types for 2 turns |bbnote = 15% chance to reflect Injury, Sick and Weak, 10% chance to reflect Curse, Poison and Paralysis & 10% reduction |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 300 |sbb = Libre Accord |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, boosts damage against status afflicted foes and random status ailment counter when attacked for 3 turns & slight damage reduction from Water, Thunder types for 2 turns |sbbnote = 160% boost against status afflicted foes, 15% chance to reflect Injury, Sick and Weak, 10% chance to reflect Curse, Poison and Paralysis & 10% reduction |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Ailanthus Lance: Drevas |ubbdescription = 22 combo massive Earth attack on all foes, boosts damage against status afflicted foes and random status ailment counter when attacked for 3 turns & boosts Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% boost & 50% HP to Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Until We Meet Someday |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments & adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |evofrom = 30695 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Sphere Founders III |addcatname = Drevas3 }}